michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
James Savoy
James Savoy '''is a character in Transformers: Age Of Extinction, he is the (somekind) the general in Cemetery Wind. Sometime, after the events in Dark Of The Moon, His sister was lost in Chicago after the battle. His sister could've died during the battle, much to his dismay. Because of this, he had revenge, and joined the Cemetery Wind. Not all of the humans emerged from the Autobot-Decepticon war on Earth with a happy ending. Having lost a sister during the Battle of Chicago five years prior, '''James Savoy joined Cemetery Wind, a faction within the CIA led by Harold Attinger which seeks to eradicate all Transformers, be it Autobot or Decepticon. Savoy acts as the ruthless field commander and the eyes and ears of director Attinger, and will not hesitate to pull the trigger on civilians to get his job done, be they alien or human. The death of his sister has led to him taking an almost gleeful joy in his work, and pretty much the only person he won't condescend or threaten is Attinger himself. Savoy now prepares the mission to find an autobot in an abandoned ships. The Cemetery Wind forces attempt to prepare the mission as well. And so on, the field commander James Savoy checking the cameras to search Ratchet, and the other forces are going to the ships in order to fire Ratchet. Savoy tries to concentrate at the camera drones, soon realized that he had found an autobot hiding in the funnel. After detonating a bomb, Savoy alerted the forces, and then the funnel explodes, injuring Ratchet and firing at him. Soon after Ratchet lost hs right leg and got surrounded by the forces. Savoy tells that why he is running, Ratchet informed that Optimus sent the message to hide all of the autobots, that all robots are all in danger. Savoy now tells again that he revealed he lost his sister in chicago and tells him that he will no get sympathy. The Merc Lockdown shoots ratchet, and the forces fires at Ratchet including James Savoy. Soon after he killed. Savoy is now impressed hunting down his first robot. Pretty much later. Savoy attempted to shoot Cade Yeager while still in the elevator Joshua attempted to close the elevator that it is not working. But Cade was forced to run away from Savoy in order to avoid to shoot. Cade tried to run away from Savoy, but was being pushed by Savoy, and fell causing the pistol to fell off. Cade ran again, but this time it's in the top of the buildings. Cade tried to get away as soon as he throw an object to Savoy, he then tried his way to jump, until Cade fell 2 times, then he shouted "That's a long way down!" right now. Savoy stomps an object in order to kill Cade, but then he forced to fall down and slightly injuring Cade. Savoy informed to Cade, that he was about to come with Cade. Savoy then push Cade crash into the glass, suprising people. Savoy throws to Cade, punch several times. Then Cade punched to Savoy, grabs him and bash him into the wall, until Savoy grabs an object and hits Cade, painfully. Then Cade pushes Savoy, crash into the furniture. Cade punch, but Savoy merely dodged the punch and pushes Cade again, groaning, and Cade barely free and heabutts Savoy, throws him and painfully attacking him. Final attempt. Cade sees a rugby football, only to realize he is infront of Savoy. Savoy informed to Cade that all of people had family. Savoy then pulls out a dagger attempt to stab Cade. But to realize, he got thrown and hit by a rugby football on his head, briefly stun him. Finally Cade pushes Savoy to the window, merely screaming and brutally killing him. Savoy is now deceased. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Age of Extinction characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Age of Extinction Humans Category:Males Category:Villians Category:Antagonists